The present disclosure relates to a joint mechanism and an image forming apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a joint mechanism which links, on the same axis, a follower shaft such as a rotation shaft of a roller member provided in an image forming apparatus, and a drive shaft which transmits a driving force to the follower shaft, and an image forming apparatus including the joint mechanism.
As an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copying machine, and the like, a joint mechanism which links a drive shaft and a follower shaft on the same axis is known. A known joint mechanism of this kind is configured to include an engagement pin, and a coupling having an engagement recessed portion with which the engagement pin is freely engaged or disengaged. In the drive shaft and the follower shaft, the engagement pin is provided in one shaft and the coupling is provided in the other shaft.
In a joint mechanism, insertion of an engagement pin into an engagement recessed portion of a coupling to engage with the engagement recessed portion results in linking a drive shaft and a follower shaft on the same axis. This enables a rotation driving force of the drive shaft to be transmitted to the follower shaft.